Psychedelic Blues
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: Psyche's a club owner, seeing his old high school sweetheart go through a fight with Hibiya, meanwhile finding that his current boyfriend is in the club.


**_Moshi moshi! Just a sweet drabble for the Psyches out there. _**

**_Let's give a big shout out to Tsugarus and Delics!_**

**_-vending machine thrown at- _**

**_~.~_**

He watched the person that had meant the world to him cry, the rivers of tears streaming down his face. He had watched from afar as the world had gone crumbling around the man, crashing upon his playboy lifestyle. He had watched his own brother take the man down; the prince destroying the savage beast that had once been his reason for getting up in the morning.

In the beginning they had been so close though, they had been so content just being in one another's arms. The man had never stayed for cuddling, never wanting to get closer than a quick lay in the back. After so many shows together, after all these years after high school… watching his high school crush take a fondness for his brother, it burned. It grated, it crushed, it upset him like nothing else. No matter how much he accomplished, becoming the owner of a club, one to which he so nicely let the blond get a start on his shining host career, becoming a brilliant musician; none of it mattered to the man. It was as though their breakup had destroyed any attention upon himself from Delic. To see him crying over Hibiya, _Hibiya of all people-_

Psyche paused as he looked over to see Tsugaru. Calm, loving, sweet Tsu-chan. His heart swelled even as he yelled at his lousy bartenders. He rested his head in his hands and ogled the two blonds.

Delic flashed a smile at the people around him, even though his eyes were rimmed in red, he continued to perform in top capacity. He wrapped his arms around the cooing and comforting women and men around him, grinning as though he had been having a bad night, but now it was better. His loss of Hibiya was hidden away as he focused on his job. He was a good host, putting his job first. His flashy clothes made him easy to spot and hard to forget. After all, who forgets Armani clothing and Chanel cologne?

The other blond, face completely flustered, backed away from another person hitting on him. He looked around frantically. His blue gaze searching through the crowd as he pushed women and men away. He body language was so much more obvious compared to the suave host. He didn't like the attention all over him. He was there for a purpose. Nothing else mattered to him.

Delic barked in laughter as he raised his champagne glass up and clinked it against the table's glasses. They performed a nice long guzzling of the alcohol and several of the group swayed, a couple getting privy to some seductive whispering from the blond.

Tsugaru shook his head and closed his jacket tighter, clearly uncomfortable in the nicer more classy clothing. Psyche grinned as he realized it was the only clothing in Tsugaru's entire wardrobe that was not a kimono or yukata. It was the suit that he had bought for the blond. He was even wearing the tight dress pants, the sleek black pants…

He looked like prime host material.

He looked like he could give Delic a run for his money.

Psyche grinned as he wormed his way away from the bar and behind the curtains of the stage. He grabbed the microphone from nearby and grinned as he ripped the cords from the sound system, plugging them into the dj booth and waving a mischievous grin to the irate dj, the man bemused by the sudden change in lineup.

Disk jockeys were such prissy, touchy people.

Psyche stood upon the stage and sat down upon the old piano on the side. The room looked around a moment before the tech junkies grabbed an instrument. The pink and white- clad brunet surrendered the piano to one only to sit upon the piano, leaning back and singing, "_Almost blue  
>Almost doing things we used to do<em>."

His eyes met the host's as he sang, Delic's eyes narrowing in warning. He was not in a playing mood. Those eyes warned a strict and swift revenge if he tried anything. If only he knew…

"_There's a boy here and he's almost you_

_Almost~"  
><em>Psyche leaned back, his back against the piano as he looked upside down to where Tsugaru was standing, now by the bar.

"_All the things that your eyes once promised  
>I see in his too."<em>  
>Tsugaru smiled at him in adoration, leaning against the counter and blatantly ignoring the women hitting on him. His eyes were glued to his boyfriend, glued to Psyche and Psyche alone. The mere loyalty made Psyche melt against the instrument under him. His heart pouring out as he continued.<p>

"_Now your eyes are red from crying,"_ Delic shot him another glare and cuddled the two people closest to him, keeping his death glare as he smirked, whispering into their ears, filling them with false hope.

"_Almost blue~" _Psyche threw his arm out to the host, taking a moment to act as his dear informant brother, trolling the blond, "_Flirting with this disaster became me~"_

"_It named me as the fool who only aimed to be~ almost blue"_

Delic skulked away, roughly pushing himself from the group of adoration to go let off some steam outside. Psyche merely grinned as he watched the blond start to try to get out of the building.

"_It's almost touching  
>It will almost do<br>There is part of me that's always true  
>Always~"<em>

He couldn't deny, he still somewhat felt something for the blond host. The past couldn't be completely buried. But still…

"_Not all good things come to an end  
>Now it is only a chosen few~" <em>Psyche looked over to Tsugaru, the man watching him in complete fascination. Almost missing the barstool as he tried to sit down.

"_I have seen such an unhappy couple."_

_"Almost me~" _Psyche turned his gaze away from Tsugaru to look over at Delic.

"_Almost you~" _The music swelled, coming to the finale of the song.

"_Al~most. BLUUUUUEEEE~" _He shut his eyes as the piano drifted to silence as he finished, the crowd erupting into applause. He ignored the host slamming the front door shut as he left. His gaze went to the blond sitting at the bar, clapping and standing up. The light in his eyes dancing in entertainment, completely taken by the show, by his singing. Psyche couldn't resist the rush of the stage, even as he eventually got off the piano, drifting behind the curtain to be met soon enough by the blue eyed blond.

Tsugaru wrapped his arms around him, kissing him fondly, "you were wonderful Psyche~"

"I know." Psyche grinned as he kissed his boyfriend back, amused and giddy at his compliment. "Next time you should sing with me, Tsu-chan!"

"I'm not a singer…" Tsugaru blushed a bit, hugging him close.

"Nonsense. It'll be fun!"

"I would rather just take you home and keep you all for myself, Psyche." Tsugaru smiled, earning himself another big kiss.

"Oh Tsu-chan! So cute!" Psyche hugged him tight and looked over to the tech manager, "Isn't Tsu-chan just the cutest Linda?"

Linda Linda looked over at them and blushed, "uh… sure…" The boy took off and Psyche giggled, wrapping his arms around his lover and being carried out the back exit. No one needed to know where he was going to be this evening.

~.~

A/N: AWWWW YEEEEEEAHHHHH~! We're gonna get down with our badselves and- OW! WHAT THE HELL?

Delic: Really? I'm the bad guy? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?

PI: …uh…well, um… YOU WERE THERE AND YOU BROKE PSYCHE'S HEART IN HIGH SCHOOL!

Delic: -scoffs- He's over it.

PI: … - Oh, oh, and you wonder why I made you the bad guy. Oh well, Tsugaru and Psyche are adorable together. Go make up with Hibiya. –coughs- That is if he isn't hooking up with Shitzuo –cough cough-

Delic: …We're talking about this when I get back. –runs off to get Hibiya-

PI: …I hope Hibiya's horse Alfred kicks you in the butt. Just for kicks.

Review~ because I really don't hate delic, he's a favorite of mine for the alternates.


End file.
